


Us Sounds Good

by 108MifflinStreet



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108MifflinStreet/pseuds/108MifflinStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot about a little walk Regina and Emma took in Neverland. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Sounds Good

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Neverland but not based around that idea too much.  
> My first fic so please let me know how I did, what you liked/didn't.  
> I welcome prompts.  
> I do not own the show or characters etc.  
> Sorry for and typos or mistakes.

Regina had been camping with the Charmings for too long now. Well, any amount of time at 'Camp Charming' was too long, especially with captain guyliner tacked on the side and their latest addition - the dark one's long lost son who seems to think he still has rights to Emma. Plain and simply, he completely abolished any rights he had at the drop of a hat for Pinocchio. How could he think that he would have anything left after leaving his pregnant girlfriend in jail, after she took the fall for his crime, with nothing but her trusty old bug. What was he thinking, doing that to poor Emma?

Admittedly, she herself did feel incredibly guilty for her part in Emma's terrible start to life, with the curse and that.  
And lastly, what could the pirate be thinking, after all how on earth could he think he had a chance with the Saviour?  
"Regina!" she heard a shout as the sun had risen and out of her tent she popped to spot a certain blonde. "Help me pick berries for breakfast?"

"Yes dear," she couldn't resist.  
Half an hour later and they were trekking through the forest with a half-full basket of bright blueish green berries carried by Emma whilst Regina took picking duty. For an while, on this short leg of the journey to the next cluster of bushes, Emma had been in front, stopping to move overhanging plants out of Regina's pathway.

Whilst not being particularly pleased about feeling somewhat at a loose end, Regina couldn't help but think 'hot damn' as she took the opportunity to check out the blonde's perfect biceps and toned, well, everything from behind.

As soon as they arrived at the next stop on their journey she began plucking the sweet berries off their plants and placing them in the basket Emma cradled at her hip, all the while being extra careful not to touch the poisonous thorns surrounding each bush. She did not want to be stuck telling the absolute truth all day!

That is until Emma gently placed the basket on the ground by Regina's feet and began performing pull-ups using a nearby branch. The sight made the brunette tempted to recite every cheesy, love-sick pick-up line that had ever been used on her. Instead, she lost concentration and pricked herself on a poisonous thorn and passed out, only to be caught in the strong arms of Emma Swan. 

Once awoken, almost an hour later, she lay on the forest floor in none other than the saviour's lap with a soft hand stroking a smooth, relaxing path across the side of her head. She only wished she could have remained conscious to be caught.

After a short while of laying in the embrace with her saviour, she did, however, realise that the bliss must end and she should speak up.

Reluctantly, she turned her head to the left, looking up to see caring green eyes, filled with relief. It was not lost on Regina that Emma continued to stroke her silky, Raven locks.

"You're awake," the blonde said with a wide smile on her face despite the fact that she, very much, did not want to leave this situation in which she felt so safe and at home.  
"Yes and you have nice eyes," replied Regina.  
'That opinion was not supposed to be voiced' she thought to herself. 'The truth serum had already kicked in,' she internally groaned.   
The blonde just smiled even wider down at Regina, mixed with a slightly taken aback twist. She was shocked that Regina had actually said that out loud but also secretly very pleased.

With the grin still fixed on Emma's face, she told Regina "Thank you" and Regina just nodded, hoping that would be all of her unprompted omissions for today.

Now it was time to go, thought the brunette as she moved to get up and was promptly lifted to her feet by Emma.  
Screw that plan thought Regina as a new comment escaped her lips.  
"And every time you smile, my heart skips a beat."  
That certainly wasn't supposed to happen. Regina promptly clamped a hand firmly over her mouth to stop any more unfiltered thoughts coming out. Emma just grinned and suggested they now gather some firewood.

The blonde picked up the basket of fruit and gestured for Regina to go first. As they reached a small clearing where the firewood could be found she placed the basket down on top of the large rock in the middle of the circle. Regina had already begun to collect some dry logs from the edges of the clearing and damn Emma couldn't decide whether she liked the view from the front or back better. Either way she knew she had to get a grip.

Once Regina had secured her pile of logs with a piece of dried grass she had found, she began to form a stack of firewood bundles next to a tree stump in the middle of the clearing. Emma was currently performing various gymnastic stunts on and around the stump. 'Oh no!' She felt her thoughts pushing past her lips yet again. "Where did you learn to do that? It's quite a talent. You look good doing it; you always do." She slapped one hand over her mouth as she felt her cheeks begin to colour.

Emma just smiled. Her eyes twinkled. "You're beautiful." Her smile now lit the whole forest up. "I-I love you." "Ever since you turned up on my doorstep I've been scared. Scared you'd take Henry away from me. Scared you'd be taken away. By all the dangers you've fought. We've fought. Taken away from Henry, your parents, your friends. Away from me... Scared of my feelings for you. Scared to tell you. I'm still scared."  
Regina just stood there for a second, waiting to be rejected.

The last thing she knew before she felt soft lips on hers was Emma stepping towards her, love in her eyes. As they continued to kiss a brilliant white light shot from their bodies in all directions but they just carried on kissing. Regina gave a small sigh as Emma traced her bottom lip with her tongue.

Regina felt Emma place both strong hands gently on her waist, supporting her. She gingerly rested her hands at the base of Emma's neck. As she felt Emma's hands slowly travel down to the small of her back to pull them closer together, she wound her fingers into Emma's long golden locks. Emma's tongue entered her mouth and it felt like pure magic as it worked its way around her mouth, exploring before their tongues danced together. 

Neither pulled away first, but Regina heard Emma speak "What do you say we give us a try?"  
"Us sounds good."

And they were kissing again.


End file.
